


Une histoire familiale de mauvais choix

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dark, Demonic Possession, Défi Halloween, Implied/Referenced Brain Surgery, M/M, No Sex, Scars, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Strangulation, The Author Regrets Everything, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper n'arrive pas à dormir, et demande à l'oncle Ford à partager son sac de couchage.<br/>Tout ceci finira mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une histoire familiale de mauvais choix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



"Oncle Ford, je peux partager ton sac de couchage ?" demande Dipper, se frottant les yeux.

"Pourquoi donc ?" demande Ford, tiré de son demi-sommeil. La nuit les a surpris à plus d'une heure du Mystery Shack ; ils ont probablement passé trop de temps à parler de la jeunesse de Ford, de ses recherches, et de comment ont été écrits les livres. Dipper avait mille questions, le couvrait d'un regard adorateur. Et Ford, trop désireux de ne pas voir cette admiration se changer en mépris, racontait presque tout, omettait la présence douce et constante de Bill, son assistance, se persuadant que ce n'était pas vraiment mentir.

"J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec Mabel." dit le jeune garçon d'un ton piteux, baissant le regard.

Ford se rappelle un temps très lointain où il partageait sa chambre avec Stan et où l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Autant il est certain qu'il détesterait revenir à cette période, autant son coeur traître ne parvient pas à la peindre de couleurs négatives.

"Viens." dit-il, lui laissant une place. C'est pour Dipper, se dit-il, Dipper qui devra apprendre à se séparer de sa soeur et qu'il peut aider. Ce n'est pas lui qui veut se rappeler ce que cela fait de se sentir _proche_ de quelqu'un de sa famille.

Un instant ils se tordent maladroitement pour trouver une position qui soit agréable pour tous les deux, et finalement, Ford se retrouve couché sur son côté gauche, la tête de Dipper appuyée sur son bras, le dos de l'enfant contre le torse de Ford. Dipper remue un peu. Il dégage une chaleur agréable, et Ford se demande ce que cela changerait de l'avoir vu grandir.

(Il aurait pu si Stan ne l'avait pas envoyé dans une autre dimension, se dit-il un instant, mais cela veut-il dire qu'il l'aurait fait ? Il n'a jamais vraiment pensé à ce que sa famille pouvait lui offrir.)

Il se promet de changer, de se réconcilier avec Shermie, de ne plus manquer quoi que ce soit des progrès de cet enfant à l'esprit brillant, à la curiosité insatiable, et au coeur généreux.

"Oncle Ford," dit Dipper, "je voulais te dire..." Sa voix est saccadée, hésitante. "Tu étais déjà mon héros avant que je te rencontre, dès que j'ai trouvé les journaux, et... tu es encore plus que ce que j'imaginais. Tu es si intelligent, et courageux, et..."

Ford ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à ces compliments, de plaisir autant que d'embarras. L'admiration d'un jeune homme aussi remarquable lui réchauffe le coeur, de façon un peu coupable, car il sait ne pas la mériter vraiment.

Dipper tend une main vers l'arrière, la pose sur le genou de Ford - sur le bas de sa cuisse, plutôt - et la situation commence à devenir gênante. Peut-être n'est-on pas censé dormir avec des enfants de sa famille dans cette dimension - peut-être Dipper n'est-il plus totalement un enfant.

Ford prend doucement la main de Dipper et la ramène devant lui ; l'enfant noue alors ses doigts aux siens et pose la main de son grand-oncle sur son ventre, sous la sienne.

"Oncle Ford, tu ne m'aimes pas autant que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ? Ou pas pareil ?"

Ford ne veut pas répondre à cette question. Il ne voudrait même pas se la poser ou la comprendre. Il veut rester dans l'illusion que cette envie qu'il a de passer autant de temps que possible avec Dipper est totalement normale pour un grand-oncle et un petit-neveu. Il ne veut pas sentir si intensément le corps de Dipper sous ses doigts, ni respirer son odeur. Un instant, il est tenté de jouer les naïfs, de ne surtout pas comprendre, mais la main de Dipper pressée autour de ses doigts le fait transpirer, et son dos se presse contre lui...

"Dipper..." murmure-t-il. Il voudrait arracher sa main, il craint d'être trop cruel, il craint de ne pas l'être assez. "Tu es un enfant, et tu es mon petit-neveu." Il se rappelle que l'effet Westenmarck est censé protéger contre les attirances incestueuses - si il avait pu connaître Dipper pendant sa petite enfance.

"Cela ne répond à rien du tout !" s'exclame Dipper d'une voix aiguë et nerveuse.

"Dipper... Tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mais..." Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? Il pouvait bien se permettre un mensonge de plus. "Tu sais bien que c'est immoral. N'y pense plus. S'il te plait." Il ne se passera rien, Ford le sait bien, quelque pénible que puisse être la scène. Mais ce qu'il ressent, du trouble et de la compassion plutôt que du dégoût, l'horrifie.

"Tu te soucies _tellement_ de la moralité ?" demande une voix au bord de l'hystérie.

Ford est soudain saisi de panique. Cette question réveille en lui... oui, il est paranoïaque, mais cela lui a sauvé la vie suffisamment de fois pour qu'il cesse de complexer à ce sujet.

"Regarde-moi !" crie-t-il.

Il n'a jamais vu ses yeux.

Dipper réagit vivement, se cambre, se retourne plus vite que Ford aurait pu imaginer, lui écrase la main contre le ventre. Quand il le fixe, ses yeux sont jaunes, ses pupilles fendues. Ford ne demande pas. Il sait que Bill était là depuis le début.

Il veut se débattre, s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible, mais ses bras semblent enroulés dans les courroies du sac de couchage, qui ont été déplacées subtilement et discrètement. Dipper - Bill - tire un peu plus fort sur les extrémités qu'il tient en main. Le fil l'enserre encore plus, maintient ses bras en place, se love contre sa gorge comme un serpent.

"Tu as mis le temps à me reconnaître, Sixer !" s'exclame Bill. "Pas vrai que je le jouais bien ? J'ai observé ton petit-neveu pendant longtemps, et il me plait ! Il te ressemble un peu. On dirait qu'il te plait aussi."

Ford est terrifié, mais aussi incroyablement soulagé. Bill est un monstre, il le sait, et lui-même est un vieil homme tortueux, mais au moins Dipper n'est pas directement impliqué dans cette sinistre farce.

"J'aurais dû deviner tout de suite." dit-il. "J'aurais dû avoir confiance en Dipper."

Bill dans le corps de Dipper éclate d'un rire malsain. "Tu crois cela ? Tu penses certainement qu'il n'aurait pas les tripes de tenter sa chance, n'est-ce pas ? Ou tu considères que son affection pour toi est pure ?" Bill lève les yeux, lance vers le ciel un clin d'oeil égrillard, indécent sur un visage si jeune. Il est probable, réalise Ford, que la forme astrale de Dipper les observe depuis le début. La honte l'étouffe soudain plus fort que les cordons du sac de couchage.

"Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il dit ?" demande Bill. Son visage se penche vers celui de Ford. Ses lèvres effleurent son oreille, puis son front, lui arrachant un frisson horrifié et sensuel. "Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il pense ?"

Oui. Non. Ford ne veut pas savoir. Il voudrait tout connaître dans l'univers, mais pas cela, pas de cette façon.

"Tu me mentiras toujours." répond Ford. Il voudrait faire parler Bill aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ; se libérer lentement, discrètement, puis ramener le corps possédé de Dipper jusqu'à la protection mystique du Mystery Shack. Sa main droite est toujours coincée entre les jambes de Dipper, et il n'ose pas la bouger - mais sa main gauche a une marge de manoeuvre.

"Tu sais, Sixer ?" ricane Bill, serrant la courroie plus fort autour de son cou, d'une seule main. "Tu as raison ! Ce n'est donc pas cette fois que tu sauras ce qu'il pense de toi. Par contre, je crois qu'il se fera une idée assez nette de ce que tu penses de lui. Il a déjà commencé."

Dipper - Bill - se frotte lentement et sensuellement contre lui, embrasse son cou. Ford ne peut pas bouger, mais il sent avec horreur son corps réagir.

"Tu aimes vraiment ton petit-neveu." ricane Bill.

"C'est un enfant !" s'exclame Ford avec horreur, plus pour lui que pour Bill.

"Oh, Fordsy, je vais te reconnaître cela, tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un qui fait passer les apparences avant l'esprit. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de prendre une forme humaine pour que tu t'entiches de moi, alors que peut faire le degré de vieillissement de ma petite marionnette ? Mais je peux t'accorder le bénéfice du doute. Peut-être est-ce encore moi qui te plais tant. As-tu raconté tous les détails de notre relation à ton protégé ?"

Sa main caresse très doucement sa joue, chaude et douce comme celle de Dipper. Ford serre les dents, essayant de ne pas la sentir. Puis la main descend dans son cou, écarte le col du pull.

"Sait-il que tu portes ma marque ?" dit-il en découvrant la cicatrice triangulaire dans son cou, marquée de deux traits courbes qui représentent un oeil. Bill la caresse, lui arrachant un tremblement qui mêle le plaisir et une douleur fantôme, au cou, au coeur. Puis il se coule sur le côté pour que le corps astral de Dipper puisse voir. L'enfant sait déjà pour les portraits dans son bureau, et pourtant, cela est sans doute pire.

"C'est toi, toi qui m'as fait cela !" s'exclame Ford en croassant tellement le fil lui serre la gorge, faisant battre son coeur à toute allure. Bill lui embrasse le cou, lui embrasse les lèvres. Ford voudrait le mordre, même en sachant que Bill en apprécierait chaque instant, juste pour se persuader lui-même qu'il se bat encore un peu, mais c'est le corps de Dipper, et il ne veut pas le blesser.

"Oh, tu étais consentant, et tu m'as remercié quand tu as fini de hurler. Ne me dis pas qu'il ne sait pas cela, que tu t'es offert à moi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu m'appartiens entièrement, Stanford Pines, malgré tes ridicules efforts. Si cela peut te consoler, ce n'est plus pour bien longtemps." Il éclate d'un ricanement terrifiant. "La fin du monde est pour bientôt."

Puis il lève la tête, regarde à nouveau l'endroit où semble se trouver Dipper, et Ford est horrifié quand l'absence de ses lèvres contre sa peau lui semble froide, plus horrifié encore quand il réalise que Bill le sait peut-être. "Toi, tu n'as pas donné de durée, ce qui est exactement aussi stupide, mais moins mignon. Tu te rattrapes sur d'autres aspects, Pine Tree. Oh, je t'en prie, arrête de crier. Ton grand-oncle apprécie la situation bien plus qu'il n'y parait, et toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tes pensées à moitié encodées, je n'aurais même pas pu entrer si tu n'avais pas tant voulu savoir, savoir sans avoir à demander."

Il ment, pense Ford. Bill ment toujours. Bill lui a menti plus que n'importe qui d'autre au monde.

Et le frisson délicieux qu'il ressent quand la main de Dipper lui caresse les cheveux est le pire mensonge de tous. Le démon se concentre à nouveau sur lui, dispensant tour à tour des caresses frôlantes, des frottements obscènes et la douleur de la strangulation, un mélange qui donne à Ford l'illusion que son corps va exploser.

"Au fait, Sixer, il semble que tu rêves toujours que je suis la personne la plus aimable que tu connaisses, que nous sommes dans notre dimension à nous et que je te passe la main dans les cheveux ?"

"C'est toi qui m'envoie ces rêves !" veut rugir Ford ; mais il s'étrangle à nouveau.

"Pas à chaque fois !" s'exclame le démon avec un horrible rictus. Ford se concentre dessus. Il ne veut pas fermer les yeux. Il ne veut pas même risquer d'imaginer autre chose.

"Je pourrais plutôt," suggère Bill, "t'en envoyer avec ton petit-neveu. Est-ce que je ne suis pas généreux ? Que préfèrerais-tu ?"

"Je ne veux rien de toi." Ford veut crier, mais il n'en est plus capable.

"Belle façon de ne pas répondre," ricane Bill. "Je suis certain que Pine Tree l'apprécie à sa juste valeur."

Soudain, une idée folle passe par la tête de Ford.

"J'aime cet enfant de façon que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre." articule-t-il péniblement. "Laisse-le."

"Vraiment ? Juste comme ça ?"

"Tu as une forme physique. Dipper a un couteau suisse dans sa poche. Tu peux enlever la plaque de métal de ma tête. Je t'expliquerai comment faire, je hurlerai encore pour toi, si tu veux, et tu prendras mon corps pour aussi longtemps que tu le pourras, jusqu'à ce que je la remette à la première occasion. Mais tu dois me promettre, en échange, de ne plus jamais toucher Dipper. Sinon, je bougerai, je me transpercerai le cerveau, plutôt que de te laisser."

"Tu ferais ça ?" demande Bill. Ses yeux luisent dans le visage de Dipper.

Ford soupire. "Je ne serai jamais libre de toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu es venu prouver ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je te hais, Bill Cipher."

Il espère que, quand il possède quelqu'un, le démon ne peut pas lire dans les pensées.

Bill trouve le couteau sans difficulté. Ford avale sa salive.

"Il faudrait commencer au bas du crâne, derrière l'oreille gauche." dit-il d'une voix qui échoue à ne pas trembler.

Quand le démon ricanant approche son arme de l'endroit indiqué, Ford se contracte, puis saute avec toute l'énergie qu'il a mise en réserve pendant ce temps.

Le couteau transperce sa peau, et son vêtement, et, comme il l'espérait, le cordon qui l'étouffait et maintenait son bras en place. La lutte est brève, et le couteau lui traverse l'épaule, mais il parvient tout de même à désarmer le corps de Dipper, à l'enrouler dans le sac de couchage aussi serré qu'il peut, à le charger sur son autre épaule.

"Et maintenant," dit-il à l'endroit où il imagine l'esprit de Dipper, "nous courons."

Le sac étouffe les injures et les moqueries que lui lancent Bill, ou peut-être a-t-il juste la chance d'avoir le coeur qui bat trop fort et ses oreilles qui bourdonnent. La course vers le Mystery Shack lui fait du bien, même si elle manque de le tuer.

Enfin, Ford arrive dans la partie protégée, et laisse Dipper ramper difficilement hors du sac, le visage nauséeux, tout en s'occupant enfin de ses blessures.

Ford l'observe, et il voudrait demander, faire cesser ce doute affreux dans son esprit, que Bill n'a pas menti sur tout. Le même doute qui l'empêche de serrer son petit-neveu dans ses bras de joie de l'avoir retrouvé.

"Excuse-moi." dit-il finalement, exactement en même temps que Dipper dit "Merci."

Chacun d'entre eux a des gestes maladroits pour encourager l'autre à parler. Chacun d'entre eux se tait. Ford brûle d'entendre : Bill est un horrible menteur, jamais je n'ai pensé à toi de cette façon. Mais il ne demande pas. Il ne dit rien sur ses propres sentiments non plus.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." dit seulement Dipper. "Tu as fait juste ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'as rien fait que je ne voulais pas." Il lève des yeux implorants vers Ford. "Tout est de la faute de Bill, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons rien fait de mal ?"

"Tout est de sa faute." approuve solennemment Ford.

Son esprit sait que c'est vrai, mais son coeur le traite de menteur.


End file.
